


Angel's Grace

by lonely_eye



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_eye/pseuds/lonely_eye
Summary: Richie and Eddie are completing six months together, and each of them got a special gift for the other.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 25





	Angel's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, author here.  
> This was my very first time writing Richie and Eddie, so I'm sorry if it is a bit out of character, I tried my best tokeep their personalities intact.  
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy idea I had at 2:00 in the morning

Richie dropped his bike on the grass near the wall of the Kaspbrak's house, like he always did every other day. But this was no ordinary day, today he and Eddie completed half a year together. Six months ago both of them had nervously confessed. Six months ago they had shared their first kiss, under the setting sun atop of the quarry.

He was anxious, rubbing his sweaty hands up and down his jeans, trying to dry them the best he could so he wouldn't slip while climbing to the house's roof. Putting the gift he had gotten Eddie inside his back pocket, Richie began climbing.

As always, the window was cracked open, and he squirmed through it. He jumped inside and met face to face with his flushed boyfriend.

"Hey", said Eddie.  
"Hey, Eds" He leaned forward to press a kiss tenderly against his lips. Eddie hummed softly.  
"Mum's out today, she went to visit a friend, won't be back until nightfall."  
"That's a shame, I was hoping I could give her some of my sweet lov--" He was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth and annoyed grunting.  
"Beep beep, Richard. I'm gonna kick you out."  
"Okay, okay. No need to get jealous Eddie Boy. There's enough love for the whoooole family." Richie said with a laugh.  
"I'll kill you, Rich."  


They stared at eachother for a moment, and then both fell into laughter.

"Eds... I.... erm.... I got you a little something." Richie's nervousness came back, making his cheeks glow red.  
"Oh! Oh! What is it?" Eddie jumped up and down excitedly.  
"It's really nothing, I just thought you'd appreciate it." Richie reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled a small box.  
"Richie..." Eddie hesitated before grabbing the box.  
"Open it."  


He did so. Inside was a small necklace, with a pendant saying _'R + E'_. An exact copy of the carving Richie had made on the Kissing Bridge years ago.

"Oh..... Rich...." Eddie grabbed Richie by the collar and kissed him. "Rich.... this... this is... I love it!" He was on the verge of tears. "I love it and... and....", he looked at the other boy. Stared into his eyes, so full of love and admiration, "and I love you."  


Richie grew even more red, but a soft smile played on his lips. He got closer to Eddie and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, Spagheds."  
"I'll let that one slip." Eddie said sternly, with the brightest smile painted on his face.  
"Oh! I also got you something. I know how much you struggle with fidgeting, and you can't sit still to save your life. So I thought you'd like one of these." Eddie offered him a small, black, paper box.  


Inside, Richie found a black spinner ring, with the word _'Lover'_ engraved inside. He immediately put it on his ring finger and spun it.

"This is perfect... you're perfect." He reached for Eddie's shoulders. "But not as perfect as your m--"  
"Seriously, Rich, stop!" Eddie couldn't contain the laughter bubbling inside him.  


They went to the living room, where there layed a blanket and a few snacks. The afternoon was spent watching movies, and the evening eating cookies that Richie's mom had kindly prepared and brought to them.

The boys then cuddled in Eddie's bed, and when Eddie fell asleep, Richie admired his soft features. He thought to himself: _"How lucky I am to be graced with the love of this angel..."_

As soon as he heard Sonia's car parking he got up, silently as to not wake up Eddie. Kissed him in the forehead and whispered: "You are my entire world and more, Kaspbrak. You have no idea how much I adore you."  
Then, just as he came, he left. Climbed down the side of the house, hopped on his bike, and rode into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very short one-shot. I plan on writing more reddie in the future, but I don't know when.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3  
> Peace out!


End file.
